Ése hijo de puta
by gemini in tauro
Summary: De haber sido una novela romántica, el beso habría sido mágico, le habría hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago y ambos se habrían confesado su amor mutuo en un arranque de valor, con la lluvia y una canción cursi como segundo plano.


Repost del foro Saint Seiya Yaoi. Les presento: "tres veces en las que Hyoga le dice _hijo de puta a_ Ikki".

Or rather...

* * *

 **É** se hijo de puta.

* * *

 **[あいつ？]**

—Mi hermano es una persona muy gentil.

Las palabras habían salido de los labios del nene a su lado y lo golpearon como una ráfaga de viento igual de potente que las que su bella Siberia le golpeaba.

Si su japonés no era tan malo como creía, el niño se llamaba Shun y al igual que él había sido rescatado de las calles para cumplir un destino que tenía preasignado (¿no era triste, el no poder ser capaz de escoger tu propio destino y ser obligado a proteger a alguien a quien ni siquiera conoces?) según su constelación.

La razón por la que se juntaba con este niño, era muy simple: éste niño (no le gustaba que sonara despectivo, pero su lenguaje era muy limitado y bastante trabajo tenía intentando memorizar un nuevo abecedario) no le decía aquélla palabra infame.

 _Forastero. De afuera._

Le había tocado más de un enfrentamiento con otros de los huérfanos (entiéndase, Jabu) ya que había utilizado semejante palabra para referirse a él. Otro de los nuevos (de nuevo a lo obvio, Shiryu), había mencionado que no había necesidad de ser tan groseros, y que lo dejara en paz.

Para evitar cosas como aquellas, decidía mejor quedarse en espacios en donde era menos probable ser atacado verbalmente (en la piscina, por ejemplo. Adoraba la piscina, y el cómo en el agua lo único que existía eras tú y tus pensamientos, tú y tú nada más) y pasar su tiempo con personas que sabía no le atacarían verbalmente (para terminar con la batalla de sinónimos, Shun).

Llevaba sólo un par de días intentando acostumbrarse al nuevo idioma, así que al ver a Ikki pasar cerca de ellos y escuchar a Shun decir un comentario con lo que recordaba, era un halago (no comprendía más allá de "yo, hermano, gentil"), lo señaló.

—¿Ése hijo de puta?

Shun se vio sorprendido por la palabra que salió de sus labios. Su rostro de admiración y su mirada anhelante se transformaron en escándalo puro.

—¡No utilices esa palabra fea!

Hyoga de inmediato supo que había dicho algo malo.

El problema principal es que, como no llevaba mucho tiempo estudiando, su vocabulario era muy limitado, y las palabras que conocía se limitaban a las que aprendía con los otros niños, las que le escuchaba a Tatsumi y por supuesto, al entrenador que la fundación había contratado.

—Pero Tatsumi el señor la utiliza, no veo porqué sea mala…

—Eso es porque el señor Tatsumi es una persona mayor, los niños no deberían decir palabras malas.

Hyoga no entendía (tanto literal como figurativamente) de qué es lo que hablaba. Una parte dentro de sí le decía que era pertinente disculparse, pero otra le decía que no era necesario.

Si Tatsumi se refería a él con esa palabra al menos quince veces al día, era por una buena razón (eso y que no la utilizaba con ninguno de los otros huérfanos).

Sí, la palabra sonaba perfecta para recordarle sobre el mayor de los huérfanos; al menos hasta donde estaba enterado. Aunque realmente no lo sentía, le pidió disculpas a Shun, y le prometió que dejaría de utilizar la palabra.

Y si Ikki escuchó la forma en la que se había referido a él mientras pasaba, no hizo señas de que le importara.

* * *

 **[あいつは？！]**

Llevaba cinco minutos sintiéndose ansioso.

No estaba del todo seguro qué es lo que provocaba su nerviosismo. Sabía que no era nerviosismo por los que estaban contendiendo en el torneo, ni que era realmente por la multitud hacinada dentro de tan pequeño espacio (en términos relativos, era mucha gente por kilómetro cuadrado). Sólo que algo pasaría.

Ese algo también lo adivinó perfectamente la cadena de Andrómeda.

 _Αξία_. Valioso.

Y aunque, cuando la palabra salió de sus labios todavía no conocía su identidad, abrió la boca pasmado y lo dijo.

—¡¿Quién es ese?!

Aunque Shun estaba a su lado y había escuchado perfectamente la palabra que salió de sus labios, no intentó reprenderle. Hyoga pensó internamente que se debía a que actualmente ya no poseían ninguna clase de relación cercana, ni eran amigos, y que el pasado había sido dejado atrás.

Qué triste el olvido.

Viendo los ojos de Ikki llenos de furia, sus puños dirigidos hacia su hermano llenos de resentimiento, y su alma llena de conflicto, notó que quizá aquéllo no era realmente lo que quiso decir.

El olvido provoca tristeza, y esta da paso a emociones mucho más corrosivas.

O quizá Ikki olvidaba todo lo que importaba.

O quizá Ikki no recordaba nada, y sólo se aferraba a la tristeza.

Una vez que la persecución por la armadura había finalizado y ellos recuperaron 5 trozos de esta, Shun dijo que le gustaría que olvidara su tristeza, lo que sea que lo hubiera transformado en la Isla de la Reina Muerte.

Aunque no lo dijo en voz alta, Hyoga deseaba lo mismo.

O quizá quería comprender a Ikki, y olvidar todo.

De esa forma, aunque el Fénix estuviera triste, no estaría solo.

(Estar solo era mucho peor que estar triste y olvidar al mismo tiempo.)

(El problema residía en que Ikki tenía los tres.)

* * *

 **[あいつな。]**

Hyoga decidió no interferir. Sabía que interferir podría volver la situación incómoda.

Y no quería incomodar a ninguno de los dos hermanos.

Shun se sintió triste al finalizar la conversación; no había derramado lágrimas, pero leer los sentimientos del caballero de Andrómeda era casi tan sencillo como hacer nado de amnea para él. O al menos, para él que era su amigo, lo era. Hyoga no lo culpaba, ya que si algún familiar suyo siguiera vivo y lo abandonara a su suerte en una pequeña parte del mundo, estaría igual que él.

No fue tras Shun, sabía que el menor le preguntaría cómo había llegado ahí, cuándo y por qué había espiado su conversación. Y eso no sería bien recibido.

—¿Cuánto escuchaste?

Sin embargo, Ikki estaba detrás de él.

—No es tu asunto —se encogió de hombros, sin necesidad de voltear en su propio eje para ver al Fénix. Pasó un segundo en el que el silencio fue rápidamente reemplazado por gotas cayendo como proyectiles—. ¿Llevarás en tu viaje un paraguas con el que cubrirte? ¿O el inmortal Fénix no puede ser derrotado por un mal clima?

—No es tu asunto.

Hyoga no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Ingenioso —cerró los ojos, sintiendo el agua caer por su rostro—. Esta es la parte en la que me dices tu razón para estar aquí. No soy Shun como para que me digas que te vas; ni soy Saori, por lo que no me importa realmente lo que hagas o dejes de hacer. Si estás aquí, conmigo, merezco al menos una razón.

Como respuesta, escuchó que de su bolsillo Ikki sacaba lo que parecía ser un collar de cuentas. Al girarse, notó, bastante tomado por sorpresa, que eso no era un collar de cuentas.

—Vine a devolverlo.

—No digas tonterías, es tuyo.

Parecía que Ikki esperaba que dijera eso, ya que bajó la mano con la que lo sostenía, mientras que con la que tenía libre lo tomaba de la nuca y unía sus labios.

Hyoga, con todo y la sorpresa, respondió a medias el beso. Quizá no entendía las razones de Ikki para hacerlo, pero entendía el impulso de este.

No se sorprendió cuando al abrir los ojos Ikki no estaba. De haber sido una novela romántica, el beso habría sido mágico, le habría hecho sentir mariposas en el estómago y ambos se habrían confesado su amor mutuo en un arranque de valor, con la lluvia y una canción cursi como segundo plano.

Hyoga negó con la cabeza.

¿Qué parte de su vida era una historia romántica?

—Qué hijo de puta.

* * *

. .

 **F** inis.

* * *

Diccionario:

 **あいつ(** aitsu - japonés **)、** tipo, tipejo, ése sujeto (en lenguaje coloquial). Es bastante rudo, así que su traducción por lo general es "hijo de puta".  
 **Αξία(** axia - griego **),** de valor, valioso. Asumiendo que está claro el contexto y el por qué está ahí, no comentaré al respecto.  
 **あいつな(** aitsuna - japonés **)、** es prácticamente lo mismo que arriba, pero volviéndolo adjetivo (la forma de ser de alguien).  
 **Tatsumi el señor:** San Tatsumi, en vez de Tatsumi-san, creo que no es necesario entrar en detalles de sufijos de respeto.


End file.
